Transformers Prime My Version
by HomeDukefan12
Summary: This is my take on the transformers prime series and it will contain similarities to it and there are some changes. Hope you enjoy [the rating is K however this may change as it goes on, it depends on how I want it to turn out.]
1. Chapter 1

This is my own story for the Transformers Prime series, There is some similarities with the programs and then there is some difference. This story will include my OC's. I do NOT own Transformers, all rights go to the owner of Transformers.

"Talking"

'Comms for Bots'

 **BEE**

 _"CB Radio"_

 _'Phone Coversations'_

Till further notice this has a k rating

As Jack was walking out of K.O. Drive in, He noticed a blue and pink Kawasaki Ninja bike in the parking lot.

"Some day i'll own a bike like that" Jack said Jack continued through the lot to his 1983 Toyota Tureno (the AE86 model), when he was pulling out of his parking spot two purpleand black cars showed up and started firing their blasters at the motorbike with Jacks car being caught in the crossfire. Arcee knew that it was the Decepticons. Jack planted the accelerator to the floor to avoid getting hit as he was coming to the road, he turned the wheel right and then quickly turned it left which caused the car to start drifting onto the road.

At this point someone in a Nissan Silvia S15 (silver in colour) was coming along the same road, he noticed the shooting and when he pulled along side Jack all he did was nod to him and Jack nodded back. They both started to head the same direction with the motorbike and the purple and black cars behind them.

As they were driving along the road it was getting dark with a huge mountain in the distance (not the autobot base). When Jack and the Silva driver entered the mountain road they picked up speed and when they reached the first corner they were both sliding around the it and the S15 was in the oncoming lane.

Who is this misterious S15 driver, is he friendly. Does Jack, S15 driver and Acree escape the cons find out next time.


	2. Secret's Out

This is my own story for the Transformers Prime series, There is some similarities with the programs and then there is some difference. This story will include my OC's. I do NOT own Transformers, all rights go to the owner of Transformers.

"Talking"

'Comms for Bots'

 **BEE**

 _"CB Radio"_

 _'Phone Coversations'_

 _End of last chapter: As they were driving along the road it was getting dark with a huge mountain in the distance (not the autobot base). When Jack and the Silva driver entered the mountain road they picked up speed and when they reached the first corner they were both sliding around the it and the S15 was in the oncoming lane._

* * *

As the uphill battle began we see the AE86 and the S15 side by side with Arcee behind the 86 and both con cars are side by side as well, however behind the cons is a dark green truck (Bulkhead), a yellow with black stripes urban 500 (Bumblebee) behind them was a red and blue Peterbilt Semi (Optimus Prime) and next to the truck was a 1970 Dodge Challenger with bullhorns on the hood (Cliffjumper).

'Optimus to Arcee, come in Arcee' Optimus commed

'Arcee here' Arcee replied

'Why are you leading them up a mountain' Optimus asked

'I'm following what appears to be two locals by the way they are going up this mountain' Arcee said

'How do you know they are locals' Optimus asked

'Watch this next corner and you will see, sir' Arcee said

As the next corner approched Optimus seen both cars drift around the corner.

Optimus commed to his team 'Did you just see that'

'Whoever they are, they are skilled and in danger' Cliff said

'There is a teenager at the wheel of the car in the correct lane' Arcee said

'What ( **Bleep** )' Optimus, Cliff, Bulk and Bee said

'Excatly' Arcee said

'They appear to be slowing down' Optimus said

'Lets take out these cons now while the those humans are here' Arcee said

Both con cars transofrmed are prepared to fight

'Autobots transform and prepare to fight' Optimus said

'Finally, how about a team-up Bulky' Cliff said

'Sure Cliff' Bulkhead said

As the fight began no-one noticed that Jack and the S15 driver were watching from a distance

"So they are who you said they were uncle Lucus" Jack said

"My sources were correct, I want to to try and befriend them" Lucus Said

"And I guess you want me to get some information from their computers as well" Jack said

"You know me to well Jackie" Lucus said

"i know, so hows Aunty Hayley and the family" Jack said

"There all fine, Anna wants to see you again" Lucus said

"Really my little cousin wants to see me again so soon" Jack said

"Yes she does" Lucus said, then his phone started ringing "Hello... What i'm on my way"

"Sorry Jack, I've got to go" Lucus said

"Duty calls?" Jack asks

"Thats right duty calls, see ya Jackie" Lucus said

"See ya Uncle" Jack said

* * *

What is this duty Lucus does?, the S15 driver is Jacks uncle, and has an aunty and cousins, and who was Lucus's sources? Answers to these questions will be answered within the following chapters.


	3. Enjoy a Second Chapter Upload

This is my own story for the Transformers Prime series, There is some similarities with the programs and then there is some difference. This story will include my OC's. I do NOT own Transformers, all rights go to the owner of Transformers.

"Talking"

'Comms for Bots'

BEE

"CB Radio"

'Phone Coversations'

End of last chapter: "See ya Uncle" Jack said

* * *

As Lucus said goodbye to his nephew, he returned to his car and left the mountain via a portal (more on this portal thing in the following chapters). Jack on the other hand started to go down the mountain.

'Team, did you noticed we had an audience throughout the battle?' Optimus asked.

'We did' Cliff, Bulk and Arcee said.

 **Bleep bleep Bleep bleep** (do you mean the two from earlier) Bee asked.

'It's possible, however here comes someone now, we need to change back into our vehicle forms' Optimus said.

As the lights from the car came closer, it came clear it was one of the drivers from earlier and Jack drove straight past them.

* * *

The next day as Jack was about to leave for when he got a call from Raf

"Hey Raf, what can I do for you" Jack asked.

"Jack, do you think you can give me a ride to school" Raf asked.

"Sure Raf, just look for my car, uhh you do know what my car looks right? Jack said and questioned.

"Thanks Jack, and yes I do know what it looks like" Raf replied.

"See you soon Raf, bye" Jack says then hangs up.

* * *

As school ended for the day Jack and Raf went outside, Jack noticed one of his uncles RX-7 (this one was in yellow) and a young girl round 18 years of age and noticed the school bully Vince tried to hit on her so Jack went up to them.

"Can i help you,Vince" Jack asked

"No you can't I'm just trying to hit on this lovely girl here so leave" Vince spat then started squezzing the girls shoulder, then tried to kiss her.

This caused Jack too snap and roundhouse kick Vince in the face, then asked the girl "You okay Cousin" Jack asked

"Yeah Jack I'm fine, thanks for the help" the girl said then to Raf and said "Im Ameila, nice to meet you, Raf was is?"

"Yes it is and nice to meet you too Ameila" Raf said

Amelia looks at the time and says "Sorry Jack I've got to go and I heard from dad he said he wants you to make the delivers in the R33" then she tosses the keys to Jack

"Got it, Thanks cousin" Jack says as he catchs the keys.

After Ameila left, Jack saw the bike and the yellow and black car from last night, Raf and Jack went up to the Urban and then he started to bleep

"He wants you to get in Raf" Jack said

"You sure, Jack?" Raf asked

"Yes Raf I'm sure" Jack said

After Raf got into Bee and they had left he went over to the bike and asked "So he wants to meet with us"

"Yes he does" Arcee said

"Lets go then" Jack said then gets on and rides off.

* * *

We go to the sky and see an warship with strange markings markings and has a Decepticons logo. This is home to the Decepticons and we go to main deck and we have two of right hand bots of the main villain.

* * *

We now go to what appears to be a different dimension, we see 5 people in some kind of suits talking in a boardroom

"So boss, what do you want to do." A 45 year old girl asks

"I'm not full sure yet I've only got part of a plan, however the risks are great" The boss says

"Are you going to tell us the part of the plan you've got" a 35 year old man asks

The boss spins around his chair and looks out the window and says "No, not till the full plan has been created for all of your protect, now lets get back to our dimension."

Together they say "Now we return to the dimension from whence we came" as we return we to their home dimension we focus on the boss as he leaves the secret room behind a bookcase in his study we see it is...

* * *

Who is this boss person, who are the other four people and what are their goals? Will they be answered next chapter or won't they. Till next time I'm out Hasta La Vista people.


	4. The Boss is revealed

This is my own story for the Transformers Prime series, There is some similarities with the programs and then there is some difference. This story will include my OC's. I do NOT own Transformers, all rights go to the owner of Transformers.

"Talking"

'Comms for Bots'

BEE

"CB Radio"

'Phone Coversations'

* * *

End of last chapter: Together they say "Now we return to the dimension from whence we came" as we return we to their home dimension we focus on the boss as he leaves the secret room behind a bookcase in his study we see it is...

* * *

As the sand started to whip across the road, with two bots which is Bee and Arcee with Jack and Raf. As they arrive at the base Raf was shock to see the scale of them, whereas Jack wasn't.

"Who made you guys?" Raf asks

"please use our correct term" Ratchet said

"They are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron" Jack says

Optimus arrived in the room just before jack spoke and the bots in the room was shocked that he knew what they were.

"How do you know what we are" Optimus asks

"My uncle has sources" Jack said

"And who is this uncle speak of?" Cliff asked

"I'm sure you are aware that I had a partner the night you spotted me on the mountain" Jack said

"Yes" **"Bleep"** All the bots say

"He is my uncle" Jack says

"Thats not what he meant" Ratchet snapped

As Ratchet said that no-one noticed that two their was more people in their base

"His name will not be revealed" Fowler says

"Agent Fowler, nice to see you" Optimus said

"So your the one that my uncle talks so highly of apart from another guy" Jack says

"I didn't know he any family" Fowler says

"Theres alot that you dont know about him" Jack says

* * *

(from now on the dimension where the boss and his team is will now be know as the 45th dimension)

We arrive in the 45th dimension with the boss and his team, however they aren't in their suits

"So boss have you got a full plan, so we can eliminate the Decepticons" the 45 year old girl asks

"Yes Jenny I have, the plan involves my partner to get close with these Autobots and try to find out as much as he can. You have a question Lee" the boss says, as the 38 year old man raises his hand

"Yes I do, aren't you risking his well-being" Lee says

"I maybe risking his well-being, however he know how to protect himself and hes got a training session this weekend if you want to come over and you can see first hand how good he is" the boss says and sees a 37 year old girl raise her hand "Yes Sarah"

"How will we know it is you if we choose to visit?" Sarah asks

"Since I know all of your names, its only fair that you know mine. My name is Lucus"

* * *

Jack pulled up to a gated driveway and punched in a code to open the gate, and drove in when the gates opened and continued to drive until he arrived at the house and parked Arcee next to his uncles Volvo VNL 670 and his Kenworth Wrecker. After Jack got off Arcee he went upto the door and knock on the door, then four more people showed up and they were Lee, Sarah, Jenny and Ray (Ray is the fourth person from the boardroom he is 46 years old). As Lucus Opens the door he greets the guests

"Hey Jack, meet my team, team meet my nephew Jack, he is the one of got in with the bots and if things get worse I'll be going there myself when i have the time, Jack head to the gym we've got some trainning to to and you guys are welcome to watch."

* * *

So who though that the boss would of been Lucus, and what does this training entitle, find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my own story for the Transformers Prime series, There is some similarities with the programs and then there is some difference. This story will include my OC's. I do NOT own Transformers, all rights go to the owner of Transformers.

"Talking"

'Comms for Bots'

BEE

"CB Radio"

'Phone Coversations'

End of last chapter: "Hey Jack, meet my team, team meet my nephew Jack, he is the one I've got in with the bots and if things get worse I'll be going there myself when i have the time, Jack head to the gym we've got some training to to and you guys are welcome to watch."

* * *

After training finished, Jack arrived at home and then June pulled up, and said "Jack, I've been worried about you doing deliveries over the mountain now I've got worry about you on a motorbike".

"Mom, What happened to dad isn't going to happen to me" Jack said.

"How do you know that isn't going to happen" June said.

"I know that she won't let anything happen to me" Jack said while pointing to the bike.

"I hope so, Jack for both our sakes" June said. As June went into the house Jack says "Me too mom, me too".

* * *

The next day, as Jack was arrived back at home from doing his deliveries, he got on Arcee and started to make his way to the autobot base. Just as Jack got into the desert, he picked up speed he came upon Bee and Raf who were infront of them

"Hey 'Cee?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack" Arcee replied.

"How about we have a little fun with Raf and Bee? Jack asked.

"I like that idea Jack" Arcee replied.

As Jack gunned Arcee's engine more and shot passed Bee and then Bee shot after them and they started racing to the base.

When they arrived, Jack and 'Cee were infront and then JAck skidded Arcee round the bend and into the main area of the base.

"Hey Ratchet, How are things?" Jack asked.

"Its going fine Jack, now what are you two doing here i thought you two had school" Ratchet replied.

"There isn't school on Saturday Ratchet" Raf said.

* * *

A few days later Jack got into an accident when a con slammed into his car, knocking him out. Lucus just arrived on scene when an ambulance had just removed Jack and went to talk to whoever was in charge about taking the car, when he got the all clear he loaded up Jack AE86 and strapped it down. When Lucus arrived back at his house Amelia came out and noticed Jacks car

"Do you think you can fix it dad" She asked

"I'll do my best because it means a lot to jack since it belonged to his old man" Lucus said.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story so far and i hope you have like what has happened, see you in the next chapter.


	6. Update

Hey guys HomeDukefan12 here I would like to clear a few things up with my story Miko will be added in but when I'm not sure, Lucia makes an appearance next chapter and it will be up by Monday the latest NZ time. Thanks for being patience with me and with this story.

till next chapter see you soon


	7. Chapter 6

This is my own story for the Transformers Prime series, There is some similarities with the programs and then there is some difference. This story will include my OC's. I do NOT own Transformers, all rights go to the owner of Transformers.

"Talking"

'Comms for Bots'

BEE

"CB Radio"

'Phone Coversations'

* * *

End of last chapter: "I'll do my best because it means a lot to Jack since it belonded to his old man" Lucus said

A few days later after Jack got out of hospital (he was just kept for observations) Lucus picked him up in his pick-up and asked where he wanted to go and Jack replied with home. When they were close to Jacks house Lucus asked "Was it the race car 'con" Jack replied with "Yes"

"If you need anything Jackie don't forget I'm just a phone call away." Lucus said

"Thanks uncle" Jack said

As they reached Jacks house, Jack got out of the pick-up and entered the house, When Lucus seen Jack go inside, he left.

Jack went to the garage and notice Arcee in the shed.

"Hey 'Cee" Jack said

"Jack, where have you been?" Arcee Asked

"The hospital, after a 'con hit my car" Jack replied

"You alright?" Arcee asked

"I'm fine 'Cee, can we go to base" Jack said

"Sure" Arcee replied

* * *

As they reached base they heard Agent Fowler speaking to the 'bots

"I'm a sitting duck here Prime and I need help with delivering the D.I.N.G.U.S to where it belongs"

"I know someone who can help" Jack said

"Who Jack" Buckhead asked

"My uncle" Jack replied

"We aren't letting another human know about us" Ratchet snapped

"He already knows about you" Jack snapped back

After Jack explained the situation to his uncle a semi was seen approching the base

"Thats him, get ready to open the door" Jack said

As the semi pulled in to the base and came to a stop.

"Hey Jackie" Lucus said

"Hey uncle" Jack said

"So, where are we heading?" Lucus asked

"We are heading to Oregon" Optimus replied

"Lets hit then, Jack with me" Lucus replied and stated

* * *

Thanks for reading this story so far, I don't know where Fowler went down and just chose a west coast territory and i hope you have like what has happened, see you in the next chapter


End file.
